Memories
by asaiasai
Summary: Dari mataku ini, aku bisa melihat wajah lain dari dunia ini. Dan aku juga bisa melihat wajahmu yang sebenarnya. Sakumiya, Sakuraiba, Aiba x OC, Nino x OC. Arashi Fanfic
1. Dunia yang ingin kulihat

Yep! Ayo kita membuat judul baru huhu~ XD

Uhuk, sebenernya eke bikin ini karena kaga kerjaan haha.. yaudah mending membuat fanfic aja ya ga? Itung2 membuat orang bahagia (apa mnderita?) Yaelah.. kali ini ga angst kok! Tapi karena yang minta rikues ga jelas maunya gimana, eke buat aja suka2 eke huahaha Trus kenapa jadinya Sakumiya gini ya? Hemm.. yawes lahh… masih kebawa fanfic kemaren (sial, si sachi pasti seneng) XD trus mungkin.. plot cintanya rada sama ama yang penpik kmaren yaaaa Xd TAPI CERITANYA BEDAAAAAA~ Ohnonya juga ada.. trus jadi baik lagi hakakakaka *oops spoiler

Doakan saya bisa update secepatnya ya.. dan si Azii (yg translate fanfic kmaren baru ampe 2 chapter *death glare*) smoga cepet translate, ato tugas dia akan menumpuk~ HAHAHA *DIBAKAR*

Yowes, enjoy ajalah~~

**Judul : Memories**

**Rate : T, Warning OOCness, Nino Centric**

**Pairing : Sakumiya, Sakuraiba, Aiba x OC, Nino x OC**

**Disclaimer : JE**

_BakanchiDouble do not own Arashi_

_This is just a FICTION_

Chapter 01 Dunia yang ingin kulihat

Aku tak menyangka, aku benar-benar menghampiri tempat ini. Butuh banyak keberanian dan dorongan untuk bisa sampai disini. Bagaimana pun juga, aku belum pernah keluar kota sendirian. Selama ini aku selalu diam di Tokyo. Dengan keterbatasanku sebagai penyandang tuna netra, aku tak bisa pergi kemana saja yang aku suka. Benar, dengan ketidaksempuranaan ini, sulit membuatku bergerak bebas layaknya manusia normal. Walau pun aku sudah sangat terbiasa selama 26 tahun ini, tapi tetap saja, bahaya bagi orang sepertiku masih berkeliaran. Dunia tidak sebaik itu untuk membiarkanku hidup dengan bebas.

Tapi kini semua sudah berbeda. Aku telah menemukan cahaya baru. Kini aku tidak hanya bisa mendengar suara dunia. Aku juga bisa melihat betapa hebatnya dunia itu. Aku juga bisa mengetahui wajah keluarga dan teman-temanku yang selalu mendukungku. Dan, aku bisa melihat wajahku yang tak kusangka cukup tampan juga. Selama bertahun-tahun sejak aku lahir, aku terus menunggu saat seperti ini. Entah nomor keberapa aku dalam daftar antrian penerima donor kornea, berkali-kali aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Menunggu bukan hal yang mudah, tapi kau berhasil melewatinya. Kini, pada usiaku yang belum mencapai 30 ini, aku sudah bisa melihat. Artinya aku tidak usah khawatir, bukankah ada pepatah bilang, _Man's life begin at 30's._

Sekarang aku ada di Fukuoka. Kalau bukan karena aku ingin ke tempat orang itu, aku tidak akan jauh-jauh datang kesini. Aku ingin melihat kediaman orang yang sudah mengeluarkanku dari kegelapan. Tanpa donor darinya, aku tak bisa melihat keindahan kota ini sekarang. Tanpa kemurahan hatinya menyumbangkan organ tubuhnya, aku tak akan bisa memandang betapa berserinya orang-orang disini. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya, Aiba Masaki.

Dari dokter yang mengoperasiku, aku tahu kalau ia tinggal disini. Umurnya sama denganku. Sejak pertama mendengar namanya, aku ingin sekali pergi ke tempatnya. Berterima kasih dan memeluk siapa pun yang dikasihinya selama masih hidup.

Menurut alamat yang kudapat, ia tinggal di sebuah kompleks Apartemen di tengah kota. Syukurlah, di kota ini banyak yang mengetahui daerah apartemen itu, jadi aku bisa dengan mudah kesana tanpa harus mencari-cari lagi. Aku menaiki taksi untuk pergi kesana. Selama perjalanan, aku bisa melihat kota Fukuoka yang sangat modern, unik dan takkan ada duanya. Mungkin ini terdengar lucu, tapi, dulu ketika aku masih belum bisa melihat, aku selalu mengira bahwa tidak ada kota yang semodern Tokyo. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Beda kota ini dengan Tokyo hanya jumlah orang yang lalu lalang saja.

Aku menarik nafas panjang-panjang, kemudian melepaskannya. Aku sudah sampai di depan apartemen Aiba-san. Aku sengaja datang di hari minggu, mengantisipasi kalau-kalau keluarga Aiba-san tidak ada di rumah untuk bekerja di hari biasa. Ini hanyalah apartemen bertingkat tinggi biasa, tapi tak ada yang menyangka bahwa ada orang yang memiliki hati mulia pernah tinggal disini. Karena tidak tahu gedung dan nomor berapa ia tinggal, aku terpaksa bertanya kepada sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain di taman depan Apartemen.

"Permisi, boleh aku bertanya..?" Tanyaku lembut kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur 10 tahun. Ia menatapku dengan heran dan tiba-tiba matanya terbelakak seakan kaget melihat wajahku. Ia berteriak dan kabur memeluk seorang wanita yang menemani mereka main sedari tadi menemani mereka bermain. Seakan-akan wajahku seperti setan.

"Kenapa Ken?" Tanya wanita itu kepada anak laki-laki yang ketakutan tadi. Wanita itu kelihatannya sebaya denganku. Ia mengikat rambutnya yang panjang dan mengenakan setelan yang simpel.

"Matanya.. seperti Aiba-niichan, padahal.. dia kan sudah meninggal." Ujarnya dengan suara yang ketakutan. Mendengar perkataan anak itu, sang wanita dan anak-anak lain malah ikut memperhatikanku. Dan hanya dalam beberapa detik, semuanya bereaksi sama persis seperti anak laki-laki bernama Ken itu. Mereka mundur dan ketakutan. Aku benar-benar bingung, kenapa anak-anak ini bisa sangat mengenali mata Aiba-san?

Wanita tadi, berbeda dengan anak-anak itu, ia tidak ketakutan, ia malah mendekatiku dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Apa kau, orang yang mendapatkan donor mata dari Aiba-kun?" Ia bertanya sambil terus mendekat ke arahku. Menurutku itu agak mengerikan, jadi aku mundur sedikit ke belakang.

"Ah ya, begitulah." Jawabku setengah ketakutan. Kemudian sang wanita tersenyum lega sambil memandangku lembut. Tapi perlahan, air matanya menetes dan dalam sekejap suasana jadi aneh. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya dan anak-anak tadi mengelilinginya, mencoba menghiburnya.

"Kau benar-benar sepertinya. Sekarang Aiba-kun ada di dalam matamu." Ia terus menangis. "Anak-anak, jangan takut. Pernah kubilang kan, kalau Aiba-kun menyumbangkan korneanya untuk seseorang yang membutuhkan? Dialah orang ini." Anak-anak itu langsung menengok ke arahku, berlarian mendekatiku, berebut menyentuhku dan melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Mereka mengerubutiku seperti lebah dan aku.. masih tetap dalam keadaan bingung. Apa benar hal seperti ini wajar dan lazim terjadi dengan penerima donor lainnya? Aku rasa ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Benar! Ketika aku melihatnya, seperti aku melihat Aiba-niichan!" Ujar seorang anak perempuan.

"Rasanya hangat dan menenangkan!" Sambung seorang anak laki-laki. Mereka terus bergerumul dan mengomentari mataku ini. Aku benar-benar kerepotan sekarang.

"Hey, sudah-sudah.. dia pasti kebingungan tiba-tiba kalian perlakukan seperti ini." Ujar wanita tadi sambil mengusir anak-anak itu. Fyuuh, aku tertolong. Aku mengangguk tanda terima kasih ke arahnya. "Maaf, mereka sangat menyukai Aiba-kun jadi.."

"Aah begitu, tak kusangka ia begitu disukai oleh anak-anak sekitar."

"Ya, di daerah ini tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Aiba-kun. Semua tahu dirinya." Jelasnya sambil membetulkan rambutnya yang berantakan dan wajahnya yang kusut sehabis menangis tadi.

"Oy Rika! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ribut-ribut?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari atas. Aku mencoba mencari dimana orang tersebut, dan kutemukan ia sedang bersandar di _railing _lantai 2. Ternyata ia seorang laki-laki yang kelihatannya hanya berbeda beberapa tahun denganku.

"Ah Sho-kun! Kebetulan sekali! Kau lihat, orang ini yang mendapatkan mata Aiba-kun!" Ujarnya sambil menunjukku penuh semangat. Laki-laki yang bernama Sho itu kemudian melihat ke arahku, dan reaksi yang ditunjukkannya persis dengan anak-anak tadi. Tapi ada yang berbeda, ia memang kaget, tapi tidak ketakutan. Raut wajahnya yang senang tadi langsung berubah seperti orang yang kecewa. Dengan tak sopannya ia membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar di lantai itu dengan membantingnya keras, yang sepertinya memang kamarnya. Ia tidak bersikap ramah ketika melihatku. Seakan-akan ia tidak menyukaiku.

"Kenapa kasar begitu? Padahal dia itu sahabat Aiba-kun loh, harusnya senang dong." Ujarnya kesal. "Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Aizawa Rika. Panggil saja Rika." Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arahku. Dengan segera kujabat tangannya yang kurus itu.

"Ah, salam kenal, namaku Ninomiya. Ninomiya Kazunari." Ujarku sambil tersenyum. "Aku kesini ingin melihat tempat dimana Aiba-san tinggal, sekaligus ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu kesana, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Sungguh?" Tanyaku mencoba memastikan.

"Ya, lagian tidak merepotkan kok." Rika-san tertawa kecil sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. Kemudian menunjukan jalan menuju lantai atas. "Ia tinggal di lantai 7, jadi lebih baik kalau kita menggunakan lift." Jelasnya sambil mengantarkanku ke dalam lift.

"_Ah, sou desu ka. _Maaf, tapi apa aku boleh tahu bagaimana kisahnya selama ia masih hidup?" Tanyaku mencoba mengisi kepenasaran di hatiku ini. Aku ingin sekali mengetahui riwayat hidup seseorang yang kini telah menjadi bagian tubuhku.

"Hmm, ia pindah kesini sekitar.. 4 tahun yang lalu. Kau tahu, ayahnya adalah pemilik komplek Apartemen ini. Tapi ayahnya meninggal dan Aiba-kun serta adik perempuannya harus pindah kesini untuk mengurus Apartemen ini. Secara legal, Aiba-kun adalah pemilik tempat ini." Jelasnya panjang sambil menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

"Eeeh, tak kusangka ia putra pewaris." Kagumku panjang. Sambil mengikutinya keluar dari lift dan menuju ke arah kamar Aiba-san.

"Ya, tapi berbeda dengan ayahnya, Aiba-kun sangat ramah dan disukai semua orang disi-" Tiba-tiba penjelasannya terputus. Bukan karena ia tidak melanjutkannya, tapi karena aku tidak mendengarkannya. Mataku terfokus ke arah sosok hitam yang jatuh di sebelahku. Selang beberapa detik, terdengar bunyi keras dari arah bawah dan alarm mobil menggema ke segala arah. Dengan sigap aku langsung menempel ke _Railing _dan melihat apa sosok yang tadi kulihat. Aku berdoa semoga apa yang kuperkirakan itu salah.

Rika-san ikut menempel ke _Railing, _dan kami berdua sama-sama terkejut dengan apa yang kami lihat. Ada tubuh perempuan setengah baya yang terkapar mengenaskan di atas sebuah mobil sedan. Dari kepalanya keluar darah dan matanya melotot keluar. Bagian atap mobil remuk dan dengan cepat para penghuni apartemen berkumpul di sekitar mayat itu.

"Apa-apaan ini..?" Aku tak percaya dengan yang kulihat. Ini adalah kematian pertama yang kulihat sejak aku memiliki mata baru. "Apa ia bunuh diri?" Rika-san mundur selangkah dan sesaat wajahnya biru.

"Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya bulan ini." Bisiknya kecil, namun telingaku yang tajam masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa maksud anda?" Tanyaku sopan. Ia terkejut karena aku mendengar perkataannya.

"Sejak kematiannya, banyak penghuni disini yang ingin menyusulnya. Mereka bilang, mereka ingin mengikuti kemana pun Aiba-kun pergi." Ujarnya dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Eh? Bukankah kau bilang ia membawa kebahagiaan..?"

"Justru karena itu. Ketika Aiba-kun meninggal, semuanya seperti kehilangan kebahagiaan dan harapan. Mereka menganggap cara Aiba-kun mati adalah cara untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan lagi." Jelasnya sambil menahan isak tangis.

"Cara mati?" Tanyaku ingin tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana Aiba-san meninggal. Bagaimana cara aku mendapatkan matanya. Rika-san terdiam sebentar, kemudian, dengan lidah yang bergetar ia berusa mengeja sebuah kalimat.

"Ia menusuk dirinya sendiri."

_Saat itu aku menyadari satu hal.._

_ Dunia ini, tidak seindah yang aku impikan.._

_ To be Continued._

GIMANA? GENRE BARU NEEEHH XD

Sumpahhh susaahh bikin ni genre~ ga berpengalaman haha.

Tapi kok jadi berasa Hidari me tantei eye ya? HAHA GA LAH BEDAAA! XD


	2. Nyanyian Kesunyian

Halo sodara2 kembali lagi dengan saya si Asai gaje! XD

Uhuk.. sebelumnya.. saya ingin menyampaikan kekagetan saya pada sesuatu yang sebenarnya saya sendiri yang buat.. yaitu soal fanfic yang kmaren 'Langit pun menangis'.. Karena.. SAYA BARU NYADAR ITU SHO MAMPUS PAS TGL 24 DECEMBER! ULANG TAUNNYA AIBA! O.O Thanks to atika, satu-satunya orang yg nyadar! Kasian sumpah miris banget huhuhu TAT tabah ya Aiba..

Trus eke juga mau share kejayusan temen eke yang namanya Tisa.. suka baca ni panpik padahal dia sendiri ga demen arashi XD *Dasar aneh* beginilah percakapan kami..

Gue : Tis.. diliat2 mata lo mirip Aiba ya.. (emang bner ga boong, sama banget)

Tisa : Iya dong.. kan Aiba donor mata ke gue..

Gue : *ngakak sambil nabokin Tisa*

Dasar si sipit yang satu itu hahahaha, gokil banget XD UDAH AH! EKE MAU CERITA AJA! ENJOY!

**Judul : Memories**

**Rate : T, Warning OOCness, Nino Centric**

**Pairing : Sakumiya, Sakuraiba, Aiba x OC, Nino x OC**

**Disclaimer : JE**

_BakanchiDouble do not own Arashi_

_This is just a FICTION_

Chapter 02 Nyanyian Kesunyian

"Eh?" Aku mundur selangkah ke belakang. "Maksudmu ia bunuh diri?" Tanyaku mencoba memastikan. Apakah mungkin aku mendapatkan semangat hidup dari orang yang bahkan tidak menghargai hidupnya sendiri? Sungguh permainan yang lucu.

Rika-san mengangguk perlahan. Aku menengok sekali lagi ke arah bawah. Mayat itu sudah ditutupi kain seadanya oleh warga sekitar. Dan tak lama sirene Polisi dan Ambulans mengisi siang yang cerah itu. Aku menelan ludahku sambil berusaha menekan emosiku yang tak jelas. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka tentang kematian penyelamatku. Sekarang aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah memiliki mata ini. Aku menggunakan mata orang yang membuang hidupnya, bagiku itu sangat ironis.

Kami berdua terdiam, tidak bicara. Sampai akhirnya aku memulai pembicaraan terlebih dulu. "Sepertinya keadaan sudah terkendali, bagaimana kalau kita lanjut ke tujuan semula?" Tanyaku sopan. Rika-san mengangguk. Entah kenapa, bagiku ia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting, sesuatu yang harusnya diberitahukannya kepadaku.

"Baiklah, ini kamarnya.. 7090. Aku rasa Adiknya, Nanami-san, ada dirumah." Ia mengetuk pintu apartemen itu perlahan. Aku baru menyadari, apartemen ini tidak memiliki bel seperti layaknya apartemen-apartemen modern. Mereka masih saja mempergunakan system ketuk mengetuk. Kami tak menunggu lama sampai pintu dibukakan. Aku berdiri kaku sambil berusaha menyiapkan hatiku dan berdoa agar aku bisa berbicara dengan lancar.

Kemudian muncullah seorang gadis yang sepertinya berumur belasan tahun. Rambutnya dicat coklat dan matanya hijau. Aku berpikir, mungkin ia memakai contact lens. Ia tampak terkejut melihat Rika-san dan siapa yang ada disebelahnya.

"Nanami-san, ini Ninomiya Kazunari, dia-" Tanpa basa-basi Nanami memelukku dengan erat, ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Ya tuhan, sudah berapa orang yang menangis hari ini?

"Aku sudah menunggumu. Akhirnya bisa bertemu.." Bisiknya kecil dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Dia adalah orang pertama yang tidak memusatkan perhatiannya kepada mataku. Ia tidak melihat mataku, tapi ia tahu bahwa aku adalah bagian dari kakaknya yang telah pergi. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menarikku masuk. Kulihat, Rika-san berusaha masuk, namun Nanami menahan pintunya. "Maaf, sebaiknya kau tidak ikut masuk. Terima kasih." Tolaknya sopan, membuatku dan Rika-san terkaget.

"Aah, maaf bila aku datang tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pun tidak keberatan." Balasnya dengan senyum lebar. Aku bisa merasakan kemiripannya dengan Aiba-san yang diceritakan orang-orang, membawa kehangatan. Iseng-iseng mataku menjelajah seluruh ruangan kecil itu dan pandanganku tertuju pada bingkai foto yang ada di atas meja kecil di dekat sofa. Di foto itu, ada sosok laki-laki yang merangkul perempuan. Sekali lihat saja kau sudah tahu, itu Aiba-san dan Nanami. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia dan senyum tampak jelas disana. Kamar itu biasa saja, seperti kamar apartemen yang lain tapi.. ada suatu perasaan melankolis yang kurasakan disana, entah apa itu. Tiba-tiba, Nanami datang mendekatiku. "Panggil saja aku Nana. Itu bagaimana cara kakak memanggilku."

"Aah.. baiklah.. Nana." Jawabku sambil mengangguk. Rasanya agak canggung dan sungkan saat harus memanggil seseorang yang baru dikenal dengan panggilan seperti ini.

"Boleh kupanggil Nino?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang berharap. Sebenarnya aku kurang rela dipanggil begitu oleh anak yang jauh lebih muda dariku, tapi ya sudahlah..

"Tentu saja." Anggukku dengan pasti yang dibalasnya dengan senyum sejuta watt.

"Kemarilah, kau pasti ingin melihat kamar kakak." Ajaknya ke suatu kamar yang ada di kanan ruang tamu. Di pintunya tertulis 'Knock First' yang terlihat jelas dibuat dengan tulisan tangan asli. Aku mengangguk dan ia segera membukakan kamar Aiba-san. Kamar itu, tampak seperti kamar seorang bujangan berumur 26 tahun biasa. Dinding biru, Sprei garis-garis dan tumpukan kertas serta baju dimana-mana. Aku rasa Nana tidak membereskan kamar ini ketika kakaknya meninggal. Aku ikut masuk bersama dengan Nana ke dalam kamar yang di luar dugaan sangat sejuk itu. Aku bisa merasakan desiran angin yang kuat dari jendela yang terbuka. Udara yang kuhirup begitu bersih. Aku memandang langit-langit, kemudian meja belajar serta rak buku yang tak teratur. Lalu, mataku tertarik pada suatu objek yang ada di bawah kakiku, Karpet. Ya, terdapat noda merah di karpet itu. Itu noda darah. Dengan kata lain, aku sedang berdiri di atas tempat kematian Aiba-san. Dalam sekejap, bulu kudukku berdiri, tanganku gemetaran.

"Kau ketakutan?" Tanya Nana yang ternyata sedari tadi memerhatikan gerak-gerikku.

"Tidak kok." Balasku mencoba berpura-pura. Enak saja, aku tak pernah menampakkan ketakutan dan kelemahanku pada orang lain, bahkan sejak aku masih tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Kau bohong." Ujarnya setengah menyindir diiringi tawa kecil yang menyebalkan. "Aku saja takut, bagaimana kau tidak?" Lanjutnya sambil menatapku lucu. "Boleh aku bertanya, apa yang si jalang itu katakan padamu?" Aku terkejut ketika ia menyebut kata 'Jalang' dengan entengnya. Jujur, aku tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti.."

"Aizawa Rika. Apa yang ia katakan padamu?" Aah, ternyata dia yang dimaksud. Memangnya ada apa dengan wanita itu sampai-sampai membuatnya kesal?

"Ooh, dia hanya bilang sejak kematian Aiba-san, banyak hal yang terjadi di daerah ini." Jawabku dengan mempersingkat jawaban, aku takut jika aku bicara terlalu detil, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Bohong, ia pasti bilang kalau di daerah ini banyak orang yang bunuh diri gara-gara mengikuti kakakku. Lalu dia juga bilang kalau kakak adalah orang yang sangat disenangi orang-orang disini." Ucapannya tepat sekali hingga aku merasa malu tidak menjawab lengkap tadi. "Jangan didengarkan, dia Cuma seorang wanita pembual yang memalukan." Lanjutnya dengan nada makin menyindir.

Aku terdiam. Aku tak berhak menyangkal suatu hal yang tidak aku ketahui betul. Salah langkah bisa-bisa terjadi sesuatu yang fatal.

"Memang memalukan tapi.. dia kekasih kakakku." Kata-katanya membuatku makin kaget, sebenarnya ada berapa kejutan lagi yang tempat ini miliki. Seberapa banyak lagi rahasia yang ada di keluarga ini? "Hanya karena itu, ia bersikap seolah-olah keluargaku. Bersikap menyebalkan dan menyombongkan diri. Kalau bukan karena ia pacar kakakku, sudah kuhajar ia. Berpura-pura baik dan manis padahal sebenarnya ia hanya ingin tahu urusan orang. Bersikap layaknya tahu semua tentang kakak, padahal ia tak tahu apa-apa, hanya menciptakan sensai murahan. Aku tahu, tangisannya saat pemakaman kakak adalah palsu.." Jelasnya panjang. Biar pun memang faktanya begitu, tapi tak seharusnya ia menjelek-jelekan kekasih almarhum kakaknya.

"Jangan bicara begitu. Kau juga bicara seakan kau tahu semua tentangnya, pada akhirnya kau sama sepertinya." Ujarku tegas karena tidak tahan melihat sikapnya yang ugal-ugalan. Kuharap ia tidak marah dan mengusirku.

Ia tersenyum kemudian keluar dari kamar Aiba-san. "Kau benar-benar seperti kakakku. Kemarilah, akan kuceritakan tentangnya." Ajaknya untuk duduk di sofa kamar tamu. Aku pun keluar mengikutinya.

_Tolong_

Aku seperti mendengar seseorang.

_Tolong siapa pun._

Aku yakin sekarang. Ada seseorang yang meminta tolong. Tapi siapa? Aku tidak tahu darimana arahnya.. seakan-akan suara itu muncul dari dalam kepalaku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Nana yang kebingungan melihatku.

"Tidak.." Jawabku ragu. Kemudian aku ikut duduk di sofa merah tua yang ada di depan pintu utama. Aku rasa suara itu hanya perasaanku saja. Nana tidak duduk di sofa, ia sibuk membuatkanku teh panas, tanpa menawarkanku minuman yang lain.

"Kakakku.. ia sangat baik hati, berbeda dengan aku dan ayahku." Mulainya. "Tidak ada kata tidak menyenangkan selama bersamanya, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa marah. Ia sangat tegas dan siapa pun yang pernah melihatnya marah.. tak ada lagi yang mau membuatnya kesal." Lanjutnya. "Aku rasa itu kemiripan kami."

"Aaah… terlihat jelas." Timpalku yang dibalasnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kata si Jalang itu.. ia disukai semua orang disini. Semua orang menyayanginya dan menganggapnya seperti keluarga. Memang terlihat seperti itu, tapi aku tak mau mempercayainya. Orang-orang disini munafik, mereka egois." Ia beranjak dari dapur dan bergabung denganku di ruang tamu. "Waktu kami pindah kesini dan kakak menjadi ahli waris, keadaan komplek ini benar-benar parah. Hampir semua penghuninya tinggal menunggu mati saja, bagai tak punya semangat hidup. Hanya segelintir yang masih semangat, dan makin hari makin berkurang. Tapi sejak kakak mengurus semua kekacauan yang disebabkan ayah, apartemen ini seperti hidup kembali. Mereka menyebut-nyebut kakak sebagai pembawa keberuntungan, dan berharap setiap hari bisa merasakannya." Ia menyeduh tehnya yang masih panas dan menyodorkan cangkir kedua ke arahku.

"Pembawa keberuntungan?"

"Ya.. dengan kata lain mereka seperti memanfaatkan kakak saja. Mereka hanya butuh 'kebahagiaan' dari kakakku. Selebihnya? Mereka tak peduli.. yang penting urusan mereka terpenuhi. Lihat dampaknya sekarang.. semua orang bodoh berlomba-lomba bunuh diri hanya gara-gara kehilangan kebahagiaannya.. seenaknya saja bergantung pada orang lain dan menyerah ketika ditinggal." Ia menggenggam cangkirnya keras-keras hingga hampir membuatnya retak.

"Tapi senangkah ia ketika melakukannya?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tak pernah bertanya."

"Maaf, boleh aku melihat tempat persembahannya?" Tanyaku sopan. Setidaknya aku ingin membakar dupa untuknya, sekelam apapun masa lalu yang menyelimutinya, aku tetap ingin berterima kasih untuk memberikan aku kesempatan melihat dunia.

"Silahkan. Ada disana." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke balik ruangan tengah. Aku berjalan kesana dan kutemukan altar persembahan yang sederhana dengan foto Aiba-san yang tersenyum senang. Aku menundukkan kepala dan mulai membakar dupa.

Aiba-san.. kau dengar aku? Apa kau tahu aku? Namaku Ninomiya Kazunari. Kini aku memiliki kedua matamu yang indah. Aku bisa melihat dunia karenamu. Cahaya yang selama ini kuanggap mustahil, kini setiap saat dapat kunikmati. Aku sangat ingin mengetahui tentangmu, seburuk apapun itu. Ijinkan aku menjadi tamu tetap tempat ini, dan ijinkan aku menjadi salah seorang yang memedulikanmu. Semoga kau beristirahat dengan damai.

_Siapa pun ambilkan itu.._

Aku terkejut. Lagi-lagi suara itu. Tapi belum sempat aku berpikir lebih jauh, kepalaku terasa berat dan pening. Sakitnya luar biasa hingga aku tak bisa mempertahankan pandanganku. Bukannya aku tidak bisa melihat, tapi semuanya blur dimataku. Tiba-tiba suatu visi seperti masuk ke saraf-sarafku, bagai ada rol film yang berguling di otakku. Entah apa pemandangan yang kulihat, tapi perlahan.. mulai tergambar jelas suatu peristiwa yang persis ada di depan mataku.

Yang kulihat hanyalah darah, pisau di tangan kiriku dan kolong sebuah meja.

Aku tak dapat lagi mempertahankan kondisi menyakitkan ini. Tubuhku jatuh terkapar di atas lantai, disusul dengan suara histeris dari Nana. Mataku mulai menutup dan seluruh ragaku terkulai lemas. Seperti ditarik oleh Kesunyian.

_Teriakan minta tolong itu_

_ Kedengaran seperti nyanyian Kesunyian_

_ To be continued.._

_KAYAKNYA GUE DEMEN BIKIN NINO PINGSAN YA SODARA-SODARA?_


	3. Callin'

MAAP TELAT!

Soalnya.. soalnya.. yah saya lagi males aja tuh XD

Dan sebentar lagi udah UAS UAS UAS AAAAHHHH STRESSSSS TAT Smoga saya naik! Ga perlu repot2 doa masuk ipa, soalnya saya ga minat huahahaha XD IPS SEJATI MEN~~ *Bangga* Kalo ada jurusan bahasa juga, masuk juga deh guee.. XP

Ngmng2 judul chapter ini berasa kayak lagunya Hitomi Kuroishi yup? LOL

Yaudah mulai ajeeee~ ENJOY

**Judul : Memories**

**Rate : T, Warning OOCness, Nino Centric, Character Death**

**Pairing : Sakumiya, Sakuraiba, Aiba x OC, Nino x OC**

**Disclaimer : JE**

_BakanchiDouble do not own Arashi_

_This is just a FICTION_

Chapter 03 Callin'

Hitam. Hitam pekat. Butuh waktu lama bagi mataku untuk menyesuaikan diri. Kakiku terasa melayang dan tak menyentuh bumi. Tubuhku terasa hampa dan kosong. Rasanya seperti digantung tanpa tali. Seiring dengan mataku yang sudah terbiasa, aku menyadari adanya sosok lain yang berdiri di hadapanku. Itu seorang laki-laki. Ia berdiri kaku sambil menatapku dengan pandangan memohon. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang sering dipakai orang-orang kantoran. Dan tubuhnya, ah.. penuh warna merah.

Ia tersenyum hangat ke arahku yang kebingungan. Biar pun pandanganku sudah jelas, aku masih mempertanyakan kenyataan ini. Bagaimana mungkin Aiba-san bisa ada di hadapanku sekarang. Semakin jelas aku melihatnya, semakin panik perasaanku. Ada suatu tekanan besar yang keluar dari tatapan mata Aiba-san. Pandangannya yang hangat entah kenapa terasa seperti intimidasi yang membuat siapa pun merinding. Tekanan itu semakin besar hingga sekelilingku sepertinya ikut berguncang. Apa benar ini roh Aiba-san? Seseorang yang seharusnya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, kini terlihat seperti setan.

_"Nino, aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali kepadamu." _Akhirnya ia bicara dengan nada dingin. _"Pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri."_

Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya apa yang Aiba-san maksud? Apa tempat ini berbabahaya? "Memangnya ada apa dengan tempat ini?" Tanyaku penasaran.

_"Jangan membantah!" _Bentaknya keras. _"Pergi sekarang! Mereka sudah mulai bergerak."_

"Mereka?" Tanyaku sambil terus berusaha memfokuskan mataku ke Aiba-san. Entah kenapa, rasanya pandanganku makin kabur dan panca inderaku seperti mati satu persatu.

_"Aku sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. Pergi!" _Tepat ketika ia menyuruhku pergi, gelombang angin yang besar menerpa tubuhku yang kurus. Seperti berniat membawaku kembali ke alam nyata. Namun, sebelum aku benar-benar terputus dari tempat itu, aku sempat melihat pergelangan kaki Aiba-san. Ada rantai yang mengikat kaki kanannya. Seperti melarangnya pergi. Rantai yang mengikat kaki, apa ini artinya ia, sampai sekarang, masih terikat dengan tempat ini?

"Uuaah!" Seruku keras. Kukira aku masih ada di tempat tadi, tapi ternyata ini Apartemen Nanami. Tubuhku keringatan dan mataku pucat, seperti habis dikejar Monster. Ah, syukurlah aku sudah kembali. Mataku menangkap sosok tinggi yang berdiri membelakangiku. Ia menengok ke arahku dengan tampang kaget. Aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya.

"Nino, kau sudah sadar?" Tiba-tiba sosok Nanami muncul di hadapanku sambil membawa baskom berisi air dingin. Saat itu juga aku menyadari ada handuk yang sudah hangat di kepalaku. "Waktu kau demam aku panik sekali loh." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lega. Kemudian ia menyentuh dahiku untuk mengecek suhu. "Sepertinya sudah turun."

"Maaf merepotkan. Aku tamu tapi malah pingsan disini." Tundukku malu. Aku tak menyangka Nanami mau merawatku yang pingsan, ia sangat baik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana pun juga, kau orang yang penting." Balasnya sambil membenahi handuk yang sudah tak terpakai tadi. Entah kenapa, bagiku, sekilas tatapan mata Nanami seperti memelas dan miris.

"Kalau sudah sadar, aku tidak perlu disini lagi kan?" Ujar laki-laki yang tadi membelakangiku. Ia sedang membereskan beberapa barang yang mungkin adalah barang bawaannya.

"Ah Sho-chan, kenapa buru-buru sih?" Ujar Nanami. Aaah, itu orang tidak sopan yang tadi siang membuang mukanya dan tidak menyapaku. Kenapa sekarang ada disini? "Padahal tadi waktu kutelepon dan bilang Nino pingsan, kau langsung datang kesini dengan wajah super panik." Pernyataan Nanami membuatku tercengang, masa iya orang yang tidak ramah ini segitunya mengkhawatirkanku?

"Tapi sekarang kan ia sudah sembuh. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tetap disini kan?" Balasnya dingin sambil menatap kami berdua tajam. "Sampai jumpa." Ia mengangguk pamit dan pergi ke arah pintu keluar.

"Tunggu!" Bentak Nanami keras. "Nino belum punya tempat menginap."

Ketika Nanami mengatakan itu mataku jelalatan mencari jam dinding yang sialnya sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Aku terlalu lama berada disini, padahal niatnya aku mau pulang hari, jam segini sih sudah telat kemana-mana kalau tidak pesan tiket terlebih dahulu. Tunggu, itu artinya aku pingsan cukup lama, sekitar 6 jam. Apa-apaan aku, di rumah orang kok pingsan?

"Dia pasti punya hotel kan?" Balas laki-laki bernama Sho itu.

"Ah, aku belum pesan hotel." Jawabku malu.

"Tuh kan, apa sebaiknya Nino nginap disini saja ya?" Gumam Nanami yang membuat Sho menunjukan wajah khawatir.

"Hey Nanami, kau ini pewaris tempat ini. Jika ada laki-laki tidak dikenal tiba-tiba menginap disini, bisa-bisa imejmu langsung jelek." Ujar Sho.

"Aku belum jadi pewaris resmi tahu. Aku belum menandatangani surat pemindahan kekuasaan." Balasnya dengan nada tajam sambil menatap Sho kesal. Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu yang agak pribadi yang berhubungan dengan hukum.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sho kaget sambil membelakakan matanya. "Ohno-san belum datang dan menyuruhmu menandatanganinya?"

"Belum. Sudah sebulan aku menunggu, tapi belum juga ada kontak darinya. Semoga ia tidak kenapa-kenapa." Jawabnya dengan nada khawatir. Kali ini aku benar-benar yakin aku mendengar sesuatu yang pribadi, sebaiknya aku keluar sebelum rasa ingin tahuku mengalahkan sikap sopanku.

"Sial. Sepertinya mereka sudah bergerak." Bisik Sho kecil.

"Jadi bagaimana dong? Nino tidur dimana jadinya?" Tepat ketika aku ingin memutus pembicaraan mereka, Nanami mengembalikan pembicaraan ke topic awal. Syukurlah.

"Yang pasti tidak bisa di tempatmu!" Seru Sho. Heran, padahal aku yang dipermasalahkan kok mereka yang berargumen sih.

"Kalau begitu dimana?" Balas Nanami keras. "Aaah! Aku tahu, karena kau yang melarangku, jadi pastinya ia harus menginap di tempatmu!" Nanami tersenyum licik sambil menarik tanganku dan melemparku ke arah Sho yang kebingungan.

"Haahh?" Seru aku dan Sho bersamaan.

"Sudah sana, ini perintah pemilik tempat ini! Kalau kau menolak, aku akan memastikan kau keluar dari sini sebelum pagi!" Ancam Nanami dengan nada kemenangan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Kemudian dengan galaknya ia mendorong kami keluar dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Meninggalkan kami berdua dalam kebingungan dan kesunyian. Benar-benar dalam suasana yang sangat canggung.

"Ano.." Ujarku memulai pembicaraan. Kukira ia akan membalasku, tapi ternyata malah diacuhkan. Ia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian dan masuk ke dalam lift. Benar-benar tidak sopan. Sekarang jadinya aku harus tidur dimana nih?

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat turun!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba dari dalam lift sambil menahan pintunya agar tidak tertutup dengan lengan kirinya. Aku terkejut, kukira ia meninggalkanku.

"Ah baik!" Aku segera berlari dan menghampirinya yang sudah tak sabaran. Tampangnya penuh dengan kekesalan, tapi herannya malah terlihat lucu di mataku. Ternyata orang itu Cuma orang *simpel yang menyeramkan, sebenarnya hatinya baik hanya saja ia malu untuk memperlihatkannya.

"Apa senyum-senyum?" Tanyanya kasar kepadaku yang tak henti-hentinya cengar-cengir melihat tingkahnya yang lucu itu.

"Tidak, ternyata kau tidak seperti bayanganku." Ujarku sambil terus menahan tawa melihat wajahnya yang berubah aneh ketika mendengar kata-kataku. Walau pun ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu, tetap saja aku dapat melihatnya. Sekarang aku jadi tidak takut dan canggung lagi kalau mau mengajaknya bicara. "Ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan. Aku Ninomiya Kazunari." Ajakku berkenalan sambil mengajaknya berjabat tangan tanda perkenalan.

"Sakurai. Sakurai Sho." Dengan setengah hati dan wajah cemberut ia menjabat tanganku. Akhirnya lift itu sampai di lantai dua, tempat kamar Sakurai-san berada. Ia tidak bicara apa-apa padaku ketika mengantarku ke kamarnya. Ia membelakangiku seolah-olah berniat menunjukan punggungnya yang seram. Tapi bagiku sekarang, punggungnya tidak lagi terasa besar dan menakutkan. Bagiku itu adalah punggung yang hangat. Ia berhenti persis di depan kamar 2023, kemudian ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut dengan kunci yang dikeluarkannya dari kantong celananya.

"Aku pulang!" Teriaknya keras. Ya ampun, kukira dia tinggal sendiri, ternyata ada orang lain yang tinggal disini. Rasanya jadi tidak enak. "Maaf pulang terlambat, tadi ada urusan di tempat Nanami." Jelasnya sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Kemudian, ia memberikan isyarat kepadaku untuk melepas sepatu juga dan menyuruhku masuk untuk memperkenalkan diri pada orang yang tinggal serumah dengan Sakurai-san itu. Benakku bertanya-tanya, apa jangan-jangan yang tinggal disini itu pacarnya atau mungkin istrinya? Kalau iya, aku lebih pilih tinggal di hotel saja deh..

"Kau ini! Kalau pulang malam bilang-bilang dong!" Teriak seorang wanita dari dalam sebuah ruangan, yang kemungkinan adalah dapur. "Makanannya jadi dingin kan!"

"Ya aku kan sudah minta maaf." Jawab Sakurai-san tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia memasuki dapur dan menyuruhku mengikutinya. Wanita itu membelakangiku, ia sedang mencuci beberapa peralatan masak di bak cucian dengan kasar sambil membantingnya. "Oh ya kak, aku bawa tamu." Oooh, kakak perempuannya, kukira siapa. Kalau begini aku bisa te-

"Tamu?" Serunya sambil melempar mangkuk beling ke arah Sakurai-san. Tapi sayangnya ia berhasil menghindar dan malah mengenai kepalaku. Aah, pukulannya sangat keras hingga aku jatuh telentang di lantai. Aku rasa, aku tidak akan tenang kalau menginap disini.

"_Ittae.." _Keluhku sambil memegang keningku yang memar.

"Aaahh maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kakak perempuan Sakurai-san menghampiriku sambil membawa handuk basah untuk mengelap lukaku. Tapi sebelum ia melakukannya, ia terhenti sebentar ketika melihat wajahku. Lagi-lagi reaksi itu. Dengan wajah bingung ia menengok ke arah Sakurai-san dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya yang dibalas adiknya dengan anggukan pasti. "Maaf ya, tadinya aku mau melemparnya ke adikku yang bodoh itu.. tapi malah kena kamu." Ujarnya sambil mengusap memarku. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lembut dan prilakunya tidak sekasar tadi setelah melihat wajahku. Aku penasaran kenapa?

"Haha, tidak apa-apa." Balasku bohong sambil berusaha berdiri dari keadaanku yang memalukan.

"Panggil saja aku Rena. Salam kenal Nino-chan!" Aku terkejut ia memanggilku begitu, seumur-umur baru kali ini aku dipanggil dengan panggilan sok imut begitu. Dan lagi.. darimana ia tahu namaku?

"Aah, maaf tapi kok anda bisa tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja tahu, gossip sangat cepat menyebar disini!" Jelasnya sambil tertawa basa-basi.

"Gosip? Jangan bilang Rika yang menyebarnya?" Tanya Sakurai-san dengan wajah serius.

"Memang dia kok." Jawaban Rena-san membuat Sakurai-san terkejut dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal.

"Dasar perempuan itu!" Geramnya marah. "Kalau begini, kau harus benar-benar pulang besok pagi!" Suruhnya padaku dengan wajah memaksa. Kemudian sambil menggerutu ia meninggalkan kami berdua dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang mungkin kamarnya. Kalau begini aku jadi teringat kata-kata Nanami tadi.

_Bersikap layaknya tahu semua tentang kakak, padahal ia tak tahu apa-apa, hanya menciptakan sensasi murahan._

"Ya ampun, galak sekali sih dia." Gumam Rena-san sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang. Ia berdiri dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang terhenti gara-garaku tadi. "Maaf ya Nino-chan, mungkin dia tidak bisa menerima kalau Aiba-chan sekarang hidup di matamu. Habis dia sangat menyayanginya sih!" Jelasnya tiba-tiba.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, biar galak begitu sebenarnya dia baik kok."

"Oh! Kau tahu juga ternyata. Sejak kecil dia seperti itu. Berlagak bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri dan bersikap independen padahal jauh di dalam hatinya dia kesepian dan menginginkan perhatian. Makanya dia jarang punya teman. Cuma Aiba-chan yang bisa benar-benar mengerti dia, bahkan melebihiku."

"Eeeh.. tampaknya Sakurai-san juga salah seorang yang mendapatkan kebaikan Aiba-san ya.."

"Kalau soal itu agak beda. Pada awalnya, ia satu-satunya orang yang menganggap Aiba-chan itu munafik dan sok baik. Tapi entah ada kejadian apa, keduanya tiba-tiba saja sudah berteman akrab. Aku saja iri dengan persahabatan mereka yang begitu dekat dan dalam." Cerita Rena-san dengan nada senang. Setelah selesai mencuci piring dan peralatannya, ia mengeluarkan makanan yang dibekukan di lemari es dan menghangatkannya di microwave. "Maaf ya Nino-chan, Cuma ada makanan ini."

"Ah tidak usah repot-repot." Jawabku sopan dengan nada basa-basi. "Oh ya ngomong-ngomong apa pekerjaan Sakurai-san?"

"Dia? Cuma eksekutif muda biasa kok. Hanya saja perusahaannya yang tidak biasa." Jelas Rena dengan nada yang agak suram.

"Tidak biasa?"

"Kau tahu Ogawa Group?" Aku terkejut mendengar nama perusahaan itu. Ogawa Group itu perusahaan apa saja. Mereka punya toserba, pabrik, rumah sakit dan sebagainya. Dari yang kudengar, mereka perusahaan yang tidak sehat. Mereka menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan keuntungan. Kabarnya mereka juga merangkap sebagai Yakuza. "Itu tempat kerja adikku."

"Aku tak menyangka ia bekerja di perusahaan besar seperti itu." Jawabku berusaha netral.

"Memang, padahal tampangnya orang baik-baik kan?" Sepertinya Rena-san juga tidak menyetujui adiknya bekerja di perusahaan berbahaya seperti itu. Dengan gampangnya ia berkata begitu seakan-akan ia yakin sekali Ogawa Group bukan tempat baik-baik. "Kalau bukan karena Aiba-chan, dia sudah berhenti dari tempat itu."

"Aiba-chan?"

"Kau belum tahu? Aiba-chan itu ketua Ogawa Group yang terakhir." Aku benar-benar terkejut sekarang. Rasanya semua ini tak masuk akal. Seorang ketua Grup besar seperti itu, tinggal di Apartemen kecil seperti ini?

"Haha, Rena-san bisa saja." Ujarku tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bohong. Bukan hanya apartemen ini saja, semua asset Ogawa Group sampai sekarang menjadi milik Aiba-chan."

"Kau serius?"

Aiba-san, apa ada sesuatu di balik mata ini yang ingin kau sampaikan kepadaku?

"Aku serius."

Firasatku mengatakan, akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar sebentar lagi.

_To be Continued._

_*Taken from Happy Café (Manga)_

_ Mulai CRIME NIIIIHHH! ASIKKKK!_

_ Hayoloh tampang Aiba punya perusahaan Mafia.. kaga cocok bener dah muakakak tapi semua akan terkuak sebentar lagi hakakakak!_


End file.
